OS: Un regalo
by BellaCullenMasen14
Summary: Edward tiene un regalo para Bella... ExB Todos Humanos


**Un Regalo **

**By BellaCullenMasen14**

* * *

><p>Golpeaba insistentemente mi pie contra el suelo, impaciente por su llegada. El había dicho que tenía una sorpresa, algo que me encantaría. Y como la paciencia no era precisamente mi fuerte, aquí estaba: sentada, con la televisión prendida, pero sin verla realmente; y dirigiendo constantemente mi mirada hacia el reloj, preguntándome porque la aguja no se mueve más rápido.<p>

Sin embargo, solo unos minutos después pude oír como Edward aparcaba su _volvo_, por lo que corrí –y milagrosamente no tropecé- hacia la ventana, pudiendo así observar como el llevaba consigo una caja. Sonreí y di palmadas- lo que me hizo recordar a Alice, la hermana de mi novio y mejor amiga- para luego trotar hacia la puerta, abrirla de un tirón y lanzarme a por él. Intente varias veces arrebatarle la caja, pero no lo logre. Pero ¡vamos!, él es ágil y yo soy extremadamente torpe- hasta el punto de no poder caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezar. No es como si fuera posible que yo –justamente yo- le quitara algo a_ él._ Edward soltó una carcajada, para luego decir:

-¿No vas a saludarme siquiera?

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, a lo que él solo sonrió torcidamente, por lo cual –presa de su encanto- relaje mi semblante y me acerque a besarlo.

Cuando nos hubimos separado, el me esquivo y se dirigió directamente a la cocina, por lo que indignada cerré la puerta fuertemente y lo seguí dando pisotones. El, por su parte, solo reía. El muy idiota solo reía. Lo odio.

Súbitamente, se giró y me coloco la caja en el suelo. Luego, levanto la vista, aun sonriendo.

-Ábrela.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa se desplego en mi rostro, y las palmaditas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Mi novio solo me miraba divertido, mientras la impaciencia me carcomía por dentro. Unos segundos después, me encontraba abriendo la caja; y una vez lo hube hecho, la sorpresa se vio reflejada en mi cara. Solté un pequeño gritito y Edward rió. Lo mire, y él me miro, para luego sonreír torcidamente. Dios, lo amo tanto. ¿En algún momento dije que lo odiaba? No sé en qué estaba pensando.

En ese momento, la sorpresa ladro – sí, es un perro-, lo que hizo que sonriera con ternura. Lo tome en mis brazos, y me acerque a mi novio, dispuesta a besarlo.

Entonces, el perro comenzó a la ladrar, por lo que me separe de Edward y me dedique a jugar con el pequeño cachorro.

-Gracias. Es precioso.

Él solo volvió a sonreír.

-¿A qué sebe el regalo?

-¿No puedo hacerle un simple e inocente regalo a mi novia?- inquirió nervioso.

-no. Bueno, sí. Me has traído regalos sin ninguna doble intención. Pero- lo mire- estas nervioso, y eso te delata.

El esquivo mi mirada y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

-Edward –lo llame, pero no obtuve respuesta-. Edward- volví a intentarlo-. ¡Edward!

Entonces se giró y me miró. Seguía nervioso y se retorcía las manos constantemente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- respondió, a lo que enarque una ceja. El, por su parte, suspiró-. Bueno, esto…llevamos tres años de novios y sé que capaz sea muy apresurado, y entiendo si la idea no te gusta. No debes decir que si solo por compromiso…-

-Amor- lo corte-, no entiendo de que hablas.

Él se acercó y tomó mi mano, para luego volver a suspirar.

-La cuestión es, que quiero quevivamosjuntos-

-¿Qué?

-quieroquevivamosjuntos-

-¿Qué?- repetí.

-¡quiero que vivamos juntos!- exclamó. Entonces, lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras asimilaba lo que él acababa de pedirme. Vivir. Con El. Juntos. En un mismo lugar.

-Te amo- le dije antes de saltar hacia él y abrazarlo, enredando mis piernas en su cintura. Edward envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y nos hiso girar, mientras ambos soltábamos pequeñas risitas.

-lo tomare como un si- rio-. Y yo también te amo. Mucho.

Una hora después, nos encontrábamos en el medio de la elección del lugar donde viviríamos –que decidimos sería una casa- y la planificación de la mudanza a nuestro nuevo hogar. Dios, que bien sonaba.

En ese momento, Joshua –nombre que luego de una ardua discusión termine por ponerle al cachorro- se removió inquieto en mis piernas, por lo que comencé a acariciarlo. Entonces, tuve una duda.

-¿Amor?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tiene que ver el perro con todo el tema de vivir juntos?

Edward sonrió.

-Es algo así como tener la casa, los niños y el perro. Quiero que sea nuestro, que ambos lo cuidemos, y esas cosas.

- ¿y los niños?

-Quiero casarme contigo primero. Pero no te preocupes, no falta mucho para eso.

Reí, mientras me sonrojaba.

-Te amo.

-No más que yo a ti.

Edward se acercó para besarme, pero Joshua comenzó a gruñirle.

-Al parecer, tienes competencia- solté una carcajada, a lo que el bufo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. <strong>

**xoxo**

**ju **


End file.
